moribitofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Melkov
Hi there, I noticed to you added a lot of content to the Traveler of the Void page. Because a lot of information was related more specifically to Sangal, that information has been moved to the Sangal page instead. Just wanted to let you know in case you thought the information had been removed - it's still here on the wiki, just on the page it's most relevant to. Thank you, Eikakou (talk) 02:52, May 25, 2018 (UTC) * Hi! Thank you for the information! I have no objections here. I think I'll proofread the changes a little bit later. Melkov (talk) 12:25, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Suggested changes Hi there, Thanks for your message. Regarding your suggestions, could you provide some clarification? * Renaming the Novels page - while I can re-name the page, I don't think I saw your suggestion for what the Novels page should be re-named to. Since the wiki encompasses information for various media (the anime series, manga, live-action series, etc.) based on the Moribito novels, the page was named "novels" to specifically include information on the different novels in the series. If you think it should be re-named, could you provide a reason why in order to discuss the possibility? * The Navigation menu - Would you be referring to the Navigation bar at the top of the pages (the drop-down lists)? I can look into trying to improve them and I'll look into the page you mentioned, but it will probably take some time to figure out how to do it. I'm kinda busy in IRL, so I might not be able to make any big changes right away or often, but I'll try to improve the wiki when I can. Thank you for the suggestions. Eikakou (talk) 03:53, July 8, 2018 (UTC) * Hi! * I meant to rename Novels onto Category:Novels page, but I was inaccurate and wrote Category:Novels instead of Category:Novels. So that instead added a category to your Talk page instead of a link in my message. I think I can't edit that :(. * Yes, I meant drop-down lists. * I think there's no need to hurry with these changes, real life is important. Anyway, thank you in advance. Melkov (talk) 19:20, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Hi again, :: So I've updated the Navigation bar, as per your suggestion. It's a bit tricky, because the number of items per column is limited the higher up in the navigation tree it goes. I wasn't sure which characters to put in the character tab after Balsa and Chagum, so I put characters that had made a number of appearance in more than one book. Let me if you have another suggestion about a character who should be added or if there are any issues with the navigation bar. :: Regarding the Novels page, I would prefer to leave it as is. The Category: Novels page already exists and both pages have different functions on the wiki. The category page acts as an indexing pages of the same type (like all the pages for the individual novels in the series) while the Novels page is a content page to provide overall information on the series as a whole, as well as publishing information. I hope that that makes sense to you and why I have decided not the re-name the page. ::Eikakou (talk) 01:36, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Hi! ::: I think I like new Navigation bar and it will be useful for people. I can only suggest one more little change here. Move Quick Links section to the right (to the fourth position), probably merging it with Community menu which is not visible right now due to a 4-element limit. ::: About Category:Novels. I actually see a trend in other wikis to move content of pages that match a category into respective category page and leaving redirect in the old place (https://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Plant_Island as an example). The reason is, that default generated content of a category page is a badly ordered mess. However, a link to that messy page is on top of each page that belongs to the category. ::: If we try for example to make Category:Novels look neat, it will just be a duplicate of Novels. Therefore it is logical to move Novels content into Category:Novels and redirect from Novels to Category:Novels. I was asking to rename the page because I hope that it can preserve the edit history of Novels while in new place. ::: Thank you! ::: Melkov (talk) 22:20, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much for posting the detailed novel synopses! Platypusbutt (talk) 11:04, October 15, 2018 (UTC) : You are welcome! Actually I'm a little sorry that I didn't make myself to write a summary of the volume 3 of Guardian of Heaven and Earth. I finished reading it last September and immediately lost any interest in editing this wiki :(. But now I'm watching the TV Drama and will probably try to write the summary page for that remaining volume. : Frankly, the short summary of vol. 3 that we currently have on this wiki does not quite match the contents of the book, I don't understand where does that version of the story come from (a least not the TV drama, it is completely different from anything else).Melkov (talk) 04:51, April 30, 2019 (UTC)